A Light In The Darkness II: New Horizons
by Skellington girl
Summary: The sequal to "A Light In The Darkness". On Raven and Holly's 13th birthday, the girls go on a sugar rampage too close to one of the Doctor's crazy inventions, only to find themselves lost in the world of Transformers. Will they ever get home?
1. Chapter 1, A Sugar Rush of WorldHopping

A/N: Hey, peeps! It's been a while since I last wrote a new fanfic, but I think I've still got it. This fanfic was inspired by my brothers getting me into Transformers: Animated - so blame them. This story acts as a sequel for my old fic, A Light In The Darkness, taking place six years after the events of the story. So! Without further adeu, here's chapter 1 of A Light In The Darkess II: New Horizons!

There was much hustle that morning in the Skellington mansion. For that morning marked the thirteenth birthday of Raven Autumn Skellington and Holly Luna Skellington. As Sally busied herself making the girls' favorite breakfast - chocolate spider pancakes, as a matter of fact - Jack was in the dining room setting up. In the den were Lock, Shock and Barrel, putting the finishing touches on their gifts. When Oogie was finally relased, his first action upon returning to his treehouse was punting the traitorous trio out of his home. Feeling sorry for the three, Jack and Sally had agreed to adopt them into their family - just so long as they behaved themselves, mind.

"Jack, dear?" Called Sally. "Could you please go wake up the girls? Breakfast is ready." Jack grinned, ear to bony ear. This was his favorite part of the morning; even that time when Raven tackled him and, in her excitement, managed to knock him down the stairs. As he made his way upstairs, he found himself thinking back to the events those six years ago that had led them together. Jack knew, of course, as any father would, that the twins, despite their similarities, were two very different people. Raven, despite all first impressions, blossomed into a happy, outgoing, and... very spontanious child. On the other hand, Holly proved much more mature for her age. While Raven loved art, music, and dance, Holly prefered reading, history, and, much to the delight of her new grandfather, inventing. Through the years, Shock had grown close to the girls, developing alongside them. She was a little rough, a little loud, and a lot spunky; but in the end, her heart was in exactly the right place.

Jack sighed, and smiled to himself. Troubling as a young family might be at times, he was thankful. Thankful for them, and thankful for their happiness. When he reached the twins' room, he made a silent prayer that this year's celebration would prove less injury-prone - last year, Raven almost tore a leg in her haste to make it down the stairs. He knocked on the door. "Girls," he called. "Come on, birthday girls! It's time for breakfast." He heard a groggy murmer in response. He turned away, only to be stopped in his tracks by a great bang! from within the room. Laughing to himself, he turned around and opened the girls' door. And sure enough, there, sprawled out on the wooden floor was Raven, clutching her head and wincing in pain.

"Owwie..." she moaned. Raven had recently gone through a growth spurt, and she didn't quite seem used to her own height just yet. Judging by the tangle of sheets by her feet, Jack guessed that she had lept to her feet with such exuberence that she negelected to notice that she had become tangled in her bedsheets, which then led to her tripping, sending her flying into the door. "Are you all right, Raven?" Asked Jack, trying to contain his laughter as he helped her to her feet. Raven nodded, and responded with a toothy grin. "I'm fine, I'm fine! More importantly, my legs are intact this time! I must be growing up after all," she added proudly.

"You're about as grown-up as a kid in a candystore," remarked Holly, sliding off her bed. Ravens stuck out her tounge as her sister made her way to the bathroom. "Oh, yeah?" Raven said indignantly. "Well... you're less fun than a wet blanket!" Holly made a snort that echoed throughout the room. "Yeah, yeah... you got me." Poking her head out of the bathroom for a moment, she smiled - a small, just barely-there smile that always crept onto her face when she was dealing with her beloved sister. "But you know, you can't stay so carefree all the time. Someone has to look out for you -"

"- Which is you," Jack stated proudly. "And sometimes Shock."

Raven looked up at her father, eyes wide. "But she chases me around with a pitchfork!" Jack crossed her arms, doing his best to look like the stern father figure he was supposed to be. "Oh, is that right?" He leaned out the door and called downstairs: "Shock, you and I are going to have a little talk."

And with that, Jack left the girls to change. And after giving Shock a quick lesson on the dangers of pointy objects and why it was unwise to point them at other family members, Raven came rushing down the stairs, Holly in tow. Upon arrival in the kitchen, Raven threw her arms in the air. "Tah-da!" She exlaimed. "Look! Holly and I finished our dresses just last night!" Sally smiled sweetly at the two. "My, my, look at you! You're very talented, dear. I'm impressed." Raven was clad in black peasent dress that swished as she danced into the dining room. In her hair were long, purple ribbons, with tiny skull fasinators at the ends. Holly, trailing behind her with her head in her hands, wore a dramatic, flowing dress, purple in color with a black sash tied across her waist. She wore her hair much more simply; up in a ponytail, with a small black bow at the tie. Lock grinned at his stepsisters from his place at the table. He grabbed his present from the stack, lept from his seat, and thrust the gift into Raven's hands.

"Happy birthday!" He yelled. "Open it, open it!" Raven giggled, and tore at the packaging. Suddenly, a there was a bright flash and the room filled with smoke. As Sally rushed to the windows, Jack fanned the air. When the room was finally clear, Holly jumped back in surprise upon seeing a small fire in her sister's hair. "Raven, you're on fire!" She screamed, rushing into the kitchen for safety. "I know, right?" Raven said cheerily. "I'm not even hurt! This is shaping up to be the best birthday yet!"

"N-no, Raven," said Jack, trying to remain calm. "You're really, actually on fire. Look - it's in your hair!" Raven stood, confused for a moment, before turning and examining herself in a nearby wall mirror. Seeing the rapidly growing fire on her head, she began to panic. "Oh, no! Oh, no!" She screamed, running and spinning in place. "Oh, no! Oh -" she was cut off as a stream of water hit her square in the face. She spluttered, and turned to the kitchen door. Holly, looking almost as surprised as Raven, looked down at her hands. Small streams of water circled her hands. "Dad?..." She asked. "What's going on?..."

"Well, Holly," Jack began, beaming. "You know how I can control fire, and Shock can sometimes call lightning? Just like Barrel summons the undead and Lock can manipulate metal, it looks like you can call water. You see... everyone here in Halloween town can do something special, something that helps us scare. You and your sister didn't develop your powers until now, probably becuase you weren't born here. Your mother and I," he said, gesturing to Sally. "Have been waiting, wondering when yours would show themselves. Congragulations," he said, applauding. As the others joined in, Raven spoke up.

"But, Dad, I don't have my power yet," she said quietly. Jack smiled, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you worry, Raven," he said, smiling. "You'll get yours soon enough. Now," he said, claping his hands definitively. "How about that breakfast? Your grandfather's got a surprise for everyone when we're finished."

Everyone settled in, unaware that this surprise would soon prove to be trouble for their happy family.

After breakfast, the family made their way to Dr. Finklestein's observatory, chattering amongst themselves happily. Barrel took two small bags of candy out of his pocket, and handed them to the twins. "Here, girls. Happy birthday... you can eat 'em now, if you want." Holly leaned forward and gave Barrel a dirty look. "Barrel, you know we're not supposed to eat candy. Remember what happened last time?" Barrel shivered as he recalled the day that the Mayor had thrown a great Halloween party, complete with all the sugar one could stand. The girls had eaten so much candy, that they had gone on a sugar-crazed rampage throughout the town. By the end of the night, the Mayor was out one car.

"Geez, you're right..." Barrel said, scratching his head. "Sorry about that. I guess I forgot. Here, I'll take those ba - ohh." He stopped, looking at Raven. "Ohhh, goodness, no." Holly was horrified. "Not again!..." she cried. Before she could say any more, Raven had popped the last piece of candy into her mouth. "But 'sis!" Whined Raven. "It's just candy! How bad could it be?" Holly rolled her eyes, and Barrel hung his head. "Fine, I'll have mine. But just so you know - whatever happens is your fault." Holly gingerly took a piece of candy out of her bag, eyeing it warily. She gobbled it down quickly, promising herself that was all. But before she knew it, she had eaten one more, and then another, and yet another until her bag too was empty.

"Come on you guys, pick up the pace!" Called Jack. "We don't want to make grandfather wait, do we?" Raven shook her head, and rushed forward, Holly and Barrel following behind. Dr. Finklestein was just cleaning up his newest invention when the Skellinton family arrived. "Ah, Jack, Sally!" He said, straightening himself. "Come in, come in! You're just in time." Shock looked back at the twins as they walked through the door, noticing that they had begun to twitch a little. "Hey!" She whispered. "What's up with you two all of a sudden?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Said Holly, very quickly. "Nothing at all. Where's grandpa? Come one, let's go!" She and Raven rushed forward, grabbing hold of Shock's wrists and dragging her along.

"So, Doctor," said Jack, unaware of the girls running around behind him. "What is this new invention of yours? It certainly looks impressive," he remarked, giving the metal monstrosity a tap. A large circular frame stood above them. In the center was a raised platform with steps leading to it, the frame centered above it like a ring. "But what does it do?"

The Doctor snickered. "What does it do? My boy, I'll show you what it does!" He moved to the console and began to type. Suddenly, there was a spark from somewhere within the machine. A bright, blue light flashed, spiraling in the center like water in a bowl. "This, you see, is a portal to anothe realm!... of some sort. I think. I haven't tested it out, yet."

Lock, who had been watching Dr. Finklestein up until this point, looked in amazment at the vortex. But then, to his horror, he saw Raven and Holly dancing around the machine with Shock inbetween them. As they danced closer and closer to the spiraling abyss, he started. "D-Dad?... Uh, Dad? You might wanna see this..."

"Not now, Lock." Replied Jack, studying the machine with the Doctor. "But... But Dad! Look! I mean, look! Raven and Holly and Shock, they're - they're..." He shook himself. "They're in trouble! Do something, Dad!"

Jack looked at Lock in confusion for a moment, before turning to the face the platform. And for just a moment, he couldn't even believe his eyes. Too stuned to even move, he saw the girls standing infront of the vortex. Shock struggled, but was unable to break free of the twins' grip. "G-girls, wait!" He called, but it was too late. Before he could reach them, Raven and Holly jumped, dragging Shock along with them.

Imobilized by horror, no one moved an inch or spoke a word. Lock scanned the room, his eyes falling on two small bags laying on the floor, crumpled candy wrappers littering the room. "Um, Jack?... I think someone gave them candy." Barrel was silent, his eyes focusing on anything but the people next to him. Jack eyed Barrel with an angry look. "Barrel?" He called, deathly calm. "You didn't give them candy, did you?" Barrel cringed, gritting his teeth. "Yeah..." He said quietly. "But!... But I didn't mean it! They ate it before I had the chance to think!" Jack sighed, resting his head in his palms. "Boys... We've been over this. No sugar for the girls, period. Remember that! Above all else!"

"Hey, does that mean you'll forget about that time when we blew up the Mayor's car?" Lock asked hopefully.

"No." Jack said plainly. "Fine," he said, sighing. "Above almost all else."

"Aww, man..." Barrel said reproachfully. "I was really lookin' forward to that. I wanted to put on a show for the girls tonight... I even got everything ready!"

Jack's eyes widened. "Wait... what do you mean, you got everything ready?" Jack shook his head. "Look, never mind. We'll deal with that later. We have to figure out where the girls have gone. Doctor," he said, turning abruptly. "Do you have any idea?"

The Doctor muttered to himself, scratching his brain. "I... don't know. I told you, it hadn't been tested! Agh, this is all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have tried to activate it!" Barrel looked at the Doctor with sadness in his eyes. "Don't blame yourself, old man," he said, reaching up and patting him on the shoulder. "It was my fault... I should have known better, but I forgot. I just hope they're all right," he said, looking back at the machine. "Wherever they are."

Shock awoke with a start and bolted upright in a panic. She looked around worriedly. "Girls?" she called. She spotted the girls next to her and gasped. They looked... human! Pale skin, no bones... no rotting! With a ragged breath, she looked down at her own hands. They, too, were the same pale pink as her sisters, every trace of green, gone! She shook the girls violently. "Girls!" She called. "We're alive! We're... We're alive!" Raven's eyes snapped open and she began to panic. "W-what?" The two held eachother, screaming. Only Holly remained calm, placing her hand atop her chest. "Girls, calm down... we're still dead. We just look human." Raven and Shock blinked at eachother, and placed their hands on their hearts. Never had silence been so... comforting. "But... why're we here?" Asked Raven. "And where are we?"

"Well," began Shock. "I think I remember how we got here, anyway. The two of you," she said, pointing at them accusingly. "Went on a sugar-fueled rampage and pulled me into that weird, glowing portal thing!" The girls began to look around. They were in the strangest of rooms; it looked like... a dojo? Holly seemed to remember reading something about it in one of her history books. But this was no ordinary dojo; not with that giant tree growing smack in the middle of the room. Not only that, but weapons adorned the walls - giant weapons, at that. Almost three times the size of ordinary weaponry, they were more than a little intimidating.

Holly spoke up. "Okay... let's split up, and just try and figure out where we are. Raven, you climb up the tree and sett if you can't get a good vantage point. Shock, you come with me and we'll explore the building." The girls nodded dutifully and separated. Holly and Shock left through the door, calling back behind them: "Raven, be careful, okay? We'll be right back." Raven rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll be fine!"

As Holly and Shock made their way down the hall, Raven began the climb. It wasn't as difficult as she thought it'd be, and she made it up to the top without much effort. "I wonder if we've really just gone and lost it?" She said to herself, as she hoisted herself up over the branches.

Unbeknownst to any of the girls, their actions didn't go unnoticed.

As Holly and Shock continued to explore the place, they became more and more anxious. "This place looks abandoned," said Holly, shivering a little. "Yeah, tell me about it... I usually like creepy places like this, but this is ridiculous." The girls jumped at a sudden noise, coming from a room nearby.

"Ha! I beat 'ya man, I totally beat 'ya!" Came a voice. Following it was another, muffled voice, and some shuffling and shifting noises. "Come on, Bee, you cheated and we both know it." The girls looked at eachother nervously. Maybe the place wasn't abandoned after all? Shock, taking a deep breath and steeling away her courage, opened the door. "Um, excuse me?.. . we're kinda lost. Can you give us a hand or... something?" As the door opened, the girls' jaws dropped. The room looked almost like a living room; there was a sofa, some chairs, a table... made of concrete? But perhaps what startled them most were the two mechanical beings sitting at said sofa, controllers in hand.

The smaller mech, yellow with black stripes and a gray face, stood up. He - it was a he, right? - had wheels, of all the strangest things, on his shoulders and feet. On the top of his head were little horns. The larger mech, still sitting, was green, with stars on his shoulders. His jaw was shiny and stiff, and his face was an ever darker gray than the other. Both of them possessed blue eyes, bright but empty at the same time. Holly and Shock looked at each other, not believing their own eyes. Their knees gave way, and the two dropped to the floor. Hearing footsteps, Holly looked up. The yellow one knelt over her. Her eyes darted for the other one, seeing he - or it, or whatever - nudging Shock with no response. He made motions to lift her, and Holly tried to move, snatch her sister away, but her body didn't respond. "I... I hope... Raven's okay..." she murmered. She tried once more to move, but to no avail; she swooned, the world fading to black around her.

The two mechs look to eachother in worry. "Geez, Bumblebee, what are we gonna do with them?" Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them. "Take them to see Rachet; I'm sure he'll know what to do. I'll get the other one... there were three when I saw 'em earlier." A third mech stepped forward. Black with gold stripes and a gray face like the others, it was very skinny. Unlike the others, though, he wore a shiny blue visor over his eyes. "All right, Prowl, fine," said the green mech, picking the two girls up off the ground. "Thank you, Bulkhead. Bumblebee, go tell Prime we got ourselves some guests." At that, he left to fetch the third.

Raven stared in wonder at the sight atop the tree. "Wow..." she said to herself. "I wonder where we are?" All around her rose giant buildings, the busy streets down below filled to the brim with people and cars. "You're in Detroit... and my room," came a voice from behind her. Raven whirled around, seeing Prowl propped up on the branches behind her. "O-Oh, um... I'm sorry," she said, shrinking into the leaves. "Me and my sisters... we're lost, and I just thought... you know, I'd come up here and, um, get a look around?" She smiled nerviously. He smiled back, if just barely. "I understand," he said, putting his cold, heavy hand on her shoulder. "Your sisters were a little surprised when they met my friends and colleuges - I'm glad to see you're made of sterner stuff."

"W-what, did they faint?" Raven asked, her face brightening. "Aww, man, and I missed it? Ohh, they'll never live that down! Darn it, I wish I'd have been there!" Prowl cocked his head to the side, amused by their strange new visitor. "You're an interesting one, I'll say that much," he said. Raven grinned. "I've heard that before! Oh, um, I'm Raven, by the way... Raven Skellington." Prowl's smile widened, almost to a smirk. "I'm Prowl. Sorry about this, but I'm afraid that a tree is no place to talk." Prowl pinched her neck, and she immediately went limp. He took her in his arms and said as she began to fall asleep, "Don't worry, I'll take you to see your sisters."

A/N: Longest. Chapter. Ever. And a crossover! How 'bout THAT? Anyway, I've been pretty busy lately, so I don't know how long it'll be before I can update again. But keep an eye out! Oh, and just a quick warning: there'll be pairings between the three girls and some of the characters, so if you're a little touchy about that kinda thing... well, you've been warned! Hasta la vista, and happy New Year! 


	2. Chapter 2, Meeting new friends

Rachet looked over at the two girls that Bulkhead brought in. "Bumblebee told me to come who are they?",said Optimus,pointing at Holly and Shock. Ratchet shivered which cause Optimus looked worried. "They been dead for six years. How can they walk around?" Optimus looked confused,"wait. The girls are dead?How can that be?" Bee and Bulkhead enter the med bay with worried looks.

Holly opened her eyes and was meet with a bright blinking the light away,she notice she was at lab."Bumblebee how can they walk around when they're dead" Holly looked up to see the autobots talking right next to her and gasped causing the Autobots to turn. "Wait I thought you said they're dead?",said bumblebee,shaking. "they are but I have someone that can clear everything." , said a voice behind them.

The Autobot turn to see Prowl,holding a unconscious Raven in his hand. Holly's eyes glow green,"what did you do to my twin sister?" Everyone excipt Prowl recoiled in fear."She was high in the tree in my room." Holly calmed down when she see her twin sister waking up." Holly these guys are awesome. Maybe they can help us." Holly was about to answer her when they heard screaming and banging to see what's wrong,Raven giggle at the sight of Shock beating Bumblebee with a crowbar."Shocky calm guys are good guys." Shock looked at the battered Bumblebee,"Sorry about that but next time,Don't put your face near mine when I wake up." Ratchet got over his shock,"Can you tell us where you're from?"

After they told the Autobot, Optumis stood up,"so I can understand, You three are from a place caled Halloween town, Princesses of that world, and was transported here by icendent?" Raven noddded and hung upside down on the table,"Yep, It was our brother barrel's fault. He gave my twin and I sugar which make us crazy. We took Shock with us." Holly looked her hands,"this is not what we realy look like." Bumblebee rised a eyebrow,"what do you look like for real." The Skellington sisters looked at each other and transformed. Holly and Raven turn into a angel ragdoll skeleton hybid while Shock turn into a witch. Everyone was breath less while Bumblebee passed out. Raven grinned like the cheshire cat."ohhh let's draw on his face." Prowl stood up,"now wait... Let me join in."

That night,after Bumblebee washed the marker off his face,Raven had trouble missed her Dad and mom. Raven missed her annoying brother and Zero their little ghost walked around the base to try to go to Raven pased prowl's room, she noticed that there was a peers into the room and was in Prowl's room, candles were lite and Prowl is inthe middle of the qutely snuck inside and saw Prowl was in meditation.'Prefect ',Raven thought while she took out her begin to skecth Prowl while he was she didn't know, Prowl was awake and watch her draw him.

After a few hours,She looked up to see prowl gone.'maybe he took off when I draw him.' She put down her book and looked she walked around,She begin to hear sounded like a lullaby but she never heard that near the candle circle and started to feel sleepy."i should rest for a little while.",whispered Raven,leaning ageist the her closing her eyes, Prowl put away the flute that he use to lull her to climbed down from the tree,picked the sleeping creature,and place her in her room. When he was walking out, he heared Holly singing.

_**A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain**_  
_**Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.**_  
_**It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-**_  
_**Waiting to sail your worries away.**_  
_**It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain**_  
_**And your boat waits down by the key.**_  
_**The winds of night so softly are sighing-**_  
_**Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.**_  
_**So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.**_  
_**Wave good-bye to cares of the day.**_  
_**And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain**_  
_**Sail far away from lullaby bay.**_

Prowl smiled,which is rare,at the he went back to his room,he saw her looked thourgh it and was amased at her talent."I'll give her the book in the morning."

* * *

A/N: Sorry you guys I had alot of things in the second chappe.


	3. Chapter 3, PARTY!

The next morning, Prowl had looked thourgh all of Raven's skech book and was amazed at her talent. While he looking though, he saw images of the sister's hometown. Holly walked in his room and saw the skech book in his hand."Ahhh so that's where Raven's book went. She was going crazy looking for it." Prowl closed the book,hand it to the winged skeleton ragdoll hybrid, and asked, "I saw the drawings of your town and I must say it looks strange. Holly nodded,"Yeah but It's home."

Raven was in the kihcen cooking a vegan breakfest for herself when Sari came in. "Hello I never saw you before." Raven turn to see a girl the same age as her and her sisters,"I'm Raven Skellington. Me and my sisters just got here yesterday." Sari smile at the teen girly goth,"I'm Sari Sumac. What are you making anyway. It smells great." After a few minutes, Prowl and Holly came in to see Sari and Raven talking and eating. "Raven where id you get the food."

"Well there's a market near here and Bee and Prime help me out with this thing called money.", told Raven,while handing Holly breckfest. Before Prowl could ask a question, Shock came rushing in,"All right. Raven made breakfest. I'll make bacon for it." Prowl cleared his voice to be noticed,"Why did she make breckfest and you have to make meat." Holly Answered him,"She's a vegan meaning that she will get sick when she even see meat,eggs,and milk." Prowl nodded in understand when prime came in. "Sari. I see you met the Skellington sisters. Now We're going on patrol .Bumblebee ,I need you and Sari to keep an eye on the Skellington sisters."

When The rest of team left, Sari and Bee notice that Shock and Raven was looking at each other with evil girns. "Do you have a kareoke machine?" asked Raven, giggling. Sari nodded and brought it out,"yeah we do. why do you ask?" Holly rolled her eyes and went to their bedroom," If youu need me I'll be our room." Sari bust out the soda and kareoke,"Let's praty." Raven Grabs the micraphone and smiles like a cheicer cat.

_**An old building out of the sun's reach**_  
_**Hallways with decay starting to leach**_  
_**Behind the door in a dark back room**_  
_**Were children remembered by what, by whom?**_  
_**They had been waiting for you to visit them for a long time**_  
_**We're so happy! We're so happy! Please play with us for a time**_

_**Circle you, circle you**_  
_**Please don't try to run from us**_  
_**Circle you, circle you**_  
_**What games will we play, can I guess?**_  
_**Before the moon sets again**_  
_**You can play with us until then!**_  
_**Circle you, circle you**_  
_**Who surrounds you everywhere?**_

_**Orphanage deep in the forest greens**_  
_**So no one would find the dark machines**_  
_**Made from a little child's brain**_  
_**Immortality built of children's pain**_  
_**The children in the orphan place**_  
_**Circled the teacher with a smiling face**_  
_**Singing a child's play song, "Circle you! Circle you!"**_

_**Circle you, circle you**_  
_**Children, "you just lost the game"**_  
_**Circle you, circle you**_  
_**Don't run away, you're the same**_  
_**Before the moon sets aside**_  
_**Cut their neck off as they cried**_  
_**Circle you, circle you**_  
_**Who surrounds you everywhere?**_

_**Even if your head is crushed in**_  
_**Even if if your arm is taken**_  
_**The children who can never die**_  
_**They laugh at you sweetly**_

_**Circle you, circle you**_  
_**Don't run away, you'll be missed**_  
_**Circle you, circle you**_  
_**Please drink with us, we insist**_  
_**You should come play with us**_  
_**Play forever with us**_  
_**Circle you, circle you**_  
_**Who surrounds you everywhere?**_

For several hours, They were sing and large amounts of soda or oil in Bumblebee case until the team got back from patrol. They were surpised when they saw them going crazy by doiing a soda headstand."What's going on?" Raven with her hair died blue ,red and white spoke witha slerr tone"just having fun." Then All of the wasted kids and bot passed out. holly came out of the room,"They got drunk from soda and threw a big party. They'll be fine in a few hours." She carries Shock whos bald and Raven to their room with ease while Prime tries to wake up Bee."well..." said Ratchet shakes his head."I could sence that those girls are wild."

THe next morning, Shock made a hair growth potion to reclaim her hair and Holly had to dye Raven's hair back to normal."That was some crazy night last night.", said raven with a ice pack on her head.


	4. Chapter 4, Scare Power

Prowl knocked on the sister's door to see if they're alright. Holly opened the door,"Listen Prowl, I'm so sorry about last night. They love to party and since we're princess, We don't have time to have fun." Prowl nodded in understandment, He knew that the girls were having fun and they enjoyed it."Anyway I'm here to give you clothes so you can come with us." He handed the clothes and left so they can get dressed.

When the girls came into the living room,Bumblebee was crept out when they came in with their true noticed too,"uh Girls you can't go out while you are in you're ture form." Holly looked confused,"Why Not? Is everyone like us." Ratchet shook his head,"I'm afrid are in the world of the living." They transformed into their human selves and followed them outside.

"Bulkhead you take shock,I will take holly,And Prowl you take Raven." said Prime, transforming into his firetruck alt form. The Skellington sisters was shocked at them when they transform into cars."How did you guys do that?" asked Raven, looking at Prowl alt form. Sari got in Bumblebee's alt form," They're cybertronions meaning that they can turn into cars,bike, and planes."

"Cool", shouted the girls while get in or on their new friends alt they were riding all around town, Raven noticed a plane was following them."Hey is that plane supposed to follow us?" Prowl Looked up and saw it,"Oh great. That's Soundwave,a Decipitacon. A "con is the bad guys of our world." The plane transformed into his true form,"Statement: Prepare to die,Autobot." His used his weapon, a giter to blast prowl off the street. Raven Growled at the con. She reached into her Bat shaped bag and pulled out her giter,which looks like a sythe. "The only person who used music for a weapon was sunk into a black hole. Prepare to be in alot of pain." She begin to sing while Soundwave covered his ears due to the fact that her singing turn super sonic.

_**Once upon a time, in a land far, far away**_  
_**There was a Princess of age fourteen**_  
_**Who reigned from the top**_  
_**Of a cruel and despotic kingdom**_

_**Gorgeously and luxuriously furnished**_  
_**She had a servant with a face very similar to hers**_  
_**Her pet horse's name was Joséphine**_  
_**All and everything belonged to her**_

_**If I didn't have enough money**_  
_**I'd extort it from the foolish people**_  
_**I'd eliminate**_  
_**Those who disobeyed me**_

_**"Now, now, you may kneel before me!"**_

_**The flower of evil blooms so prettily**_  
_**With vivid colors**_  
_**The poor weeds surrounding it**_  
_**Ah, become its nourishment and wilt away**_

_**The tyrant princess fell in love**_  
_**With a man in blue across the sea**_  
_**But he only had eyes for a lady in green**_  
_**From the neighboring kingdom**_

_**Mad with jealousy, the Princess**_  
_**Summoned her court members one day**_  
_**And with a quiet voice, she said,**_  
_**"You may annihilate the kingdom in green"**_

_**Many homes were burnt down**_  
_**Many lives were lost**_  
_**The lament of the suffering people**_  
_**Couldn't reach the princess**_

_**"Oh my, it's snack time"**_

_**The flower of evil blooms so prettily**_  
_**With crazy colors**_  
_**Even though it's a very beautiful flower**_  
_**Ah, it has too many thorns, so it's untouchable**_

_**To be able to overthrow the evil princess**_  
_**People finally rose up**_  
_**A female swordsman in red armor**_  
_**Led the mobs of those folks**_

_**The pent-up anger**_  
_**Enclosed the entire kingdom**_  
_**The soldiers, tired by the years of war,**_  
_**Were no match for it**_

_**The palace was finally surrounded**_  
_**And her vassals fled**_  
_**The lovely and pretty Princess**_  
_**Was finally captured**_

_**"You insolent fools!"**_

_**The flower of evil blooms so prettily**_  
_**With doleful colors**_  
**_The paradise for her_**  
_**Ah, crumbles so easily like a house of cards**_

_**Once upon a time, in a land far, far away**_  
_**There was a Princess of age fourteen**_  
_**Who once reigned from the top**_  
_**Of a cruel and despotic kingdom**_

_**The time of execution was three o'clock in the afternoon**_  
_**When the church bells tolled**_  
_**What did the person who was called a princess**_  
_**Think in her prison cell alone?**_

_**Finally the time had come**_  
_**And the bells tolled, announcing the end**_  
_**Without any regard for the public crowds**_  
_**-She- said this:**_

_**"Oh my, it's snack time"**_

_**The flower of evil falls apart so prettily**_  
_**With vivid colors**_  
_**Afterwards, people said this:**_  
_**Ah, she was truly a daughter of evil**_

Soundwave went thourgh several buildings when she was ,Shock,Prime, and Bulkhead came to the they heard the blast. "Raven did you do that by youself?"Asked Holly, eyes widen. Raven grin so big that it cut her face in half."uh ha. I think that my scare power." Shock and holly gathered around her and celeabrated. While they were celeabrated, Soundwave escapes and calls his leader.

The Autobots and their new undead friends went to the woods. Then Raven heard something crying and turned. There,injured, was a baby white fox with it's leg in a bear trap. "Oh you Poor thing." said Raven, going towards the baby. Prowltransformed to his robot mode and help her free the baby fox."Is it a mech or femme." Seeing the confused look,"Male or female?" Raven nodded and lifted the tail."It's a Female." When Prowl freed the baby female fox, raven put her hands on the injured leg and murmered a few words. Prowl visorwiden when he saw the fox's leg begin to heal." you can heal anything." Raven Put the Sleeping fox in her bat bag. "yes but It's very tiring." Prowl picked up the drained girl and walked to the base.


	5. Chapter 5,explosion,visions,and homesick

When Prowl and Raven came back, Everyone was worried about them."Where were you guys?" asked holl, very worried. Raven pulled the baby fox out of her bag. Everyone gathered around and started to pet it."Awwww she so cute. Where did you find her?" Asked sari, Scrathing it ears. Raven Picked up the Fox and took her to a table"I found her while her leg was in a bear trap. Prowl helped me with the bear trap and I use Halloween magic to heal the wound." Shock looked at the fox's leg,"wow sister. Your magic is improving." Raven giggles at the complment,"Thanks sister. But now we need to name it." Everyone was thinking of names for the baby for hours until Prowl came up with a name. "how about Yumi? since her fur is white as snow."

"Prefect How can you fit the fox in you bag?" asked Bumblebee, confused. Raven show him her bag,"well Our grandfather is a inventer and a bag that can fit anything." Shock intrupted her,"Well expet a cell phone." Everyone was aamazed but confuse at the bag. "why can you put a cellphone in there." Raven Smiled, "It will cause a nuclure expolsion. Also you can't fight with a Cellphone." Ratchet's eyes widen,"what do you mean by Nuculer explosion?" All three girls looked embrassed and told them the story.

FLASHBACK

_**The twins turn ten years old and Grandpa Finkelstine gave them a scraem phone(a cellphone) and a bottemless Bag. He gave them a warning on not to put the cellphone in the bag. Unfornuently, Raven was very curious on everything and tried it. Holly tried to stop her,"Raven Grandpa said not to put the screamphone in the bag." Raven put the screamphone in the bag anyway,"Oh sis, you worry too much. Besides,What could happen?" Suddenly the bag begin to shake and spew smoke.**_

END OF FLASHBACK

"How am I supposed to know that it will cause a mushroom cloud?", shouted Raven,confused. Shock rolled her eyes and crossed herv arm,"Raven you leveled the graveyard, glowed in the dark for six months, and were covered in soot, laughing. Dad was pissed on the explosion and the destroion of the graveyard." The autobots were werided out on the convertion and their sence of adventire. "No offince...BUT YOU'RE INSANE." said Bumblebee, earning a smack in the helm by ratchet. To their suprise, the girls smiledand bowed, "why thank you Bee for the complment." Bumblebee looked at each girl with a dumbfound look. "I think we need to learn more about your world and it's culuture." Prowl said, curiously.

Jack was worried about his daurters and wonder whhere they are. He heard his wife,Sally, spoke. "Jack, I got a call from Grim that the girls were transported? Did you find them?" Finklestine sighed and wheeled up to them,"I have good news and bad news. Good news: I have Located the girls In detroit, where these robot called Autobots live. Bad news: They will meet some bad guys called Decipiticons, enimes of the autobots." Jack and sally gasped the news. "Is there a way to get them back?" asked sally, not wanting her little girls to get hurt. Finkelstine sighed, flipped his head, and scrached his head. "Unfortuntly there is not another way unless they make another portal."

Sally went outside to be alone and calm down. She walked to the graveyard and pick some herbs. 'Holly knows what to do,Shock will protect them, and Raven will keep them on the bright side. they'll make it thorugh this mess as long that Raven doesn't drink Coffee again. she thought to calm her down. Suddenly the rose that she picked begin to turn into Raven in a dress that looks like a Purple roseand begin to dance and laugh. Sally shook in fear when she relized that she having a vison. The last time she had a vision, Jack almost destroyed christmas. Then the other rose that she pick turned into a male that she never saw before. He had red eyes, pale skin,sharp teeth a insane smile. The two begin to waltz togather and kissed as if they were in love. Sunndely the male died in her arms and Raven,covered in purple blood, begin to cry. Sally watch as the roses wilted and died while shook in fear.

That night in Detroit, Raven was outside on the roof with a homesick look on her face. Yumi walked over to Raven and licked her hand,"What's wrong,Mommy?" Raven looked down at the baby fox and smiled a sad smile," Nothing Yumi. I 'm just worried about My family and town." Unknown to her, Prowl was behind her and saw her talking to the fox. "I didn't know you can talk to animals." Raven jumped at the sudden voice and settled down. "Yeah I had this power since I was born." Noticing it was cold out here, Prowl looked at the dead teen with worry,"It's getting late and should head inside." Raven shook her head,"I'm fine. I just want to be out here for a while." Prowl smirk behind her back and begin to sing silently. Raven picked up the singing and felt tired.

_**Good evening, good night,**_  
_**With roses adorned,**_  
_**With carnations covered,**_  
_**Slip under the covers.**_  
_**Tomorrow morning, if God wants so,**_  
_**you will wake once again.**_

_**Good evening, good night.**_  
_**By angels watched,**_  
_**Who show you in your dream**_  
_**the Christ-child′s tree.**_  
_**Sleep now peacefully and sweetly,**_  
_**see the paradise in your dream.**_

_**Lullaby and good night,**_  
_**With roses bedight,**_  
_**With lilies o'er spread**_  
_**Is baby's wee bed.**_  
_**Lay thee down now and rest,**_  
_**May thy slumber be blessed.**_

_**Lullaby and good night,**_  
_**Thy mother's delight,**_  
_**Bright angels beside**_  
_**My darling abide.**_  
_**They will guard thee at rest,**_  
_**Thou shalt wake on my chest**_

Prowl watches her yawn and pick Yumi up,"Maybe It is getting late." Good " Prowl saw her stumbling tiredly and pick her up. Seeing the confused look on her face, "I don't what you to fall on the way down." Raven nodded and fell dead asleep. Prowl shook his head climbed down to his room and set her near the tree.


	6. Chapter 6, mission and romance

Soundwave finished his story to his leader,megatron. "so you're say that this human has powers and sent you though Several bliudings." asked Megatron, rise a eyebrow. Soundwave nodded,"statement: Yes my lord. She didn't evenhave a spark beat." The Blitzwing triplets walked in the room and heard the conversion. Shockwave was studying three protoforms when Blitzwing cause them to active and split his spark into three that made him triplets. "So you're saying that this human is dead." Soundwave nodded while Hothead laughed,"You're joking. Humans can't come back from the dead." Soundwave showed them a picture of the female and her data.

"As you see she has no pulse,no beating heart,no nothing." shouted Soundwave, showing the picture. Icy looked at the girl,"we needed to study her closly. But how?" Everyone thought for a few minutes until Random was jumping and screaming," Oh oh. Why Can't I Spy on her and see what she does." Everyone started to laugh at him but megatron said,"Good idea Random. I'm sending you." Everyone looked shock at megatron and Random jumped up and down. "Sir are you sure this is a good idea. He'll mess it up." said Hothead. Megatron Smirked,"Let him. He'll give us info. Besies this is his frist mission."

Raven woke up to see herself in prowl's tree and upside down. "how did I get here?' After getting down, She went to kichen to find that they ran out of vegan food. "Bee can you help me get some food." Bee transformed,"sure hop in." Raven and Bee drove to the outdoor market and they begin to shop. "Prime called me and He needs me for patrol. be right back" Bee rode off. Unknownly Random,In human decase, was watching the sence. Then Raven begin to hum a song.

**_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_**  
**_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,_**  
**_Remember me to one who lives there,_**  
**_He once was a true love of mine._**

**_Tell him to make me a cambit shirt,_**  
**_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,_**  
**_Without a seam or needle work,_**  
**_Then he'll be a true love of mine._**

**_Tell him to wash it in yonder dry well_**  
**_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,_**  
**_Where water ne'er sprang, nor drop of rain fell_**  
**_Then he'll be a true love of mine._**

**_Tell him to dry it on yonder grey thorn_**  
**_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,_**  
**_Which ne'er bore blossom since Adam was born_**  
**_Then he'll be a true love of mine._**

**_Tell him to find me an acre of land_**  
**_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,_**  
**_Between the salt water and the sea strand_**  
**_Then he'll be a true love of mine_**

**_Plow the land with the horn of a lamb_**  
**_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,_**  
**_Then sow some seeds from the north of the dam_**  
**_Then he'll be a true love of mine_**

**_Tell him to reap it with a sickle of leather_  
**_**Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
****And tie up the sheaves with a rope made of heather  
****Then he'll be a true love of mine**_

_**If he tells me he can't I'll reply  
****Parsley, ****sage, rosemary and thyme,  
****"Let me know that at least you will try;"  
****Then he'll be a true love of mine**_

_**"Love imposes impossible tasks,  
"****Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
****"Though never more than your own heart asks,  
****And I must know you're a true love of mine"**_

_**Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
****Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
****Remember me to one who lives there,  
****He once was a true love of mine.**_

Random's eyes widen when he first laid eyes on her phyacal form. To him, she was like a cybertronion angel and she was wearing a black and red corset dress and bat hair bow . Random walked over to her and tapped her shoulder."You looking for something?" She turned around tolook at him with her sparkiling green eyes. "Ohjust looking for some passion fruit. It's my favorite furit." Random blushed at her beauty."I think their over there. I'm Eric von Blitz."he said, holding out his hand.

She Held his hand and shook it,"I'm Raven... Raven Skellington. I got to go." Watching her leave, he felt something hit him in the back and when he looked back at Raven and she looked back athim, he felt like his heart stopped beating and couldn't stop staring at her. Something was laughing in the shadows and flew away, leaving Random with a pink arrow in his wing. Raven giggles at the boy who looked at her and waved flirty and he waved back. 'wait till my sisters hear this.'

* * *

A/N Keep On reveiwing my loyal readers. Skellington girl out *smoke bomb*

Random Hey what's going to happen to me and who shot me?

Skellington girl You'll find out soon.


	7. Chapter 7, Scary love

Megatron waited for Random to come back with info of the human femme and her power but was shocked when he sawthe lovestrucked smile and his distant eyes. "Random what happen to you and why are you looking like that?" Asked megatron,angryly. Random Just sighed and hum some love song. Megatron was very confused and bewilded at his behavior,"At least you found her?" Random nodded and sighed,"she was so beautiful, lord megatron"

Raven was cleaning the base while she reads a novel. Holly and Shock was surpised at her behavior and attatude. She never cleans or reads a book unless she was thinking of something. "Whoa I didn't know you like to clean or read." asked Prowl. She giggled when everyone watched her,"I don't. But I think I'm in love. Holly gasped as shock start slaping Raven. The autobots got shock off of her and she dusted herself. "Who is he?" Raven layed upside down a with a love look,"his name is Eric von Blitz."

Random Blitzwing sat near the docks. Only one word was on his lips:

Raven Skellington

'What a beautiful name! What a beautiful girl! He just had to win her heart as she had so gloriously conquered his Spark. But how? What things did she like and more importantly what could he do to get her to like him?'

"_Send her a love note, let her know how you feel and give her some flowers."_ mischievous voice whispered in his audio.

"Ah. A love note and some flowers." he mused.

The mysterious voice laughed. This was turning out to be a fun!

That night Raven was playing her giuter on the roof to do homework. The aassement is to write a love song that sounds is almost done but her sisters need to hear it."Okey Raven let's hear it." said Shock impasintly. Raven cleared her voice and begin to sing. Unknown to her, Eric,or Random, listen to the song.

_**What is love my love**_  
_**Tell me do you know**_  
_**To me its dirt and blood and seed**_  
_**That's how my garden grows**_

_**What is this pain inside**_  
_**My veins they turn to frost**_  
_**Is there an operation, please**_  
_**And how much does it cost**_

_**This love is a scary love**_

_**If i had one day left to live**_  
_**I'd lock the doors and windows**_  
_**But keep you in**_  
_**If I had one day left to live**_  
_**I'd wrap myself around you**_  
_**And breathe you in**_

_**Scary love**_  
_**It's scary love**_

_**What is love my love**_  
_**Tell me why it burns**_  
_**Like rage and fire inside of me**_  
_**Yet causes no concern**_

_**I'm quite used to it**_  
_**The ashes on my hands**_  
_**At least I've felt the pain of love**_  
_**But no one understands**_

_**This love is a scary love**_

_**If I had one day left to live**_  
_**I'd lock the doors and windows**_  
_**But keep you in**_  
_**If I had one day left to live**_  
_**I'd wrap myself around you**_  
_**And breathe you in**_

_**This love is a scary love**_  
_**Blackbirds in the place of doves**_  
_**Clenched fist in a velvet glove**_  
_**Like a train running over us**_  
_**Like being nailed to a cross**_

_**If i had one day left to live (if I had one)**_  
_**I'd keep you in, I'd keep you in**_  
_**If I had one more day left to live**_  
_**I'd wrap myself around you**_  
_**And breathe you in**_

Shock and holly clapped when the song was done and the autobots whisled downstairs when the music travel down. "amazing sis I wish I can skip the assinment." said Shock, smirking. Holly rolled her eyes at Shock's comment. "shock you're failing in every subject because you skip your homework." Raven giggled at the two aruging sibilings and saw something out of the coner of her eye.

It was a black heart shaped balloon tied to black roses with a note. Raven grabbed the stiring of the balloon, pulledit closer to her and saw Eric von Blitz. Random Blitzwing saw her take the balloon with the roses and the note and smiled. Shock and holly notice their sister waving at the ground and look in time to see a boy walk away. "Was that Eric Raven. because he's cut." asked shock,dreamly. Raven nodded as she smelled the roses. She looked at the note and blushed as her sisters stop and looked at the note.

_Dear Raven,_

_Your hair is as black as the blackest night. You smell more lovely as roses. Your eyes remind me of auroras in space as they glemed as stars. Your skin is as beautiful as a full moon and as pale as it. Your personility is brighter then the sun and just as beautiful. You had me at the market and you took my heart away. Until we meet agian._

_With love, Eric von Blitz._


	8. Chapter 8,Zane and aden

Random looked back at the Autobot's base and sighed with love. Raven loved the note and the roses he notice that she had two sisters. "Random there you are. Megatron was looking for you and why are you here" asked hothead in his holoform. He looked like his brother but he had a visor and firey red hair. Icy nodded as he came behind Hothead and looked upset. He had blue hair slicked and a monical on his right eye. Random turn around and stared at his brothers with love struck eyes and love filled smirk. "My brothers I think I'm in love with her."

Icy and Hothead looked at their brother with a werid look. "Random we need to-" Icy said but interrupted by Raven." Eric Ohthank you for the roses and the- Oh I see you have twin brothers." Random sees her sisters,"HII I'm Eric von Blitz and these are my brothers, the one blue hair is Zane and the red hair is Aden." Hothead looked at Shock and Icy looked at holly."nice to meet you. I'm Raven Skellington and these are my sister holly and shock." They all shook their hands. Zane and Aden blushed the sight of the two girls and felt a pinch in their back. Watched them wince in pain, Holly and shock made them look at them. Zane and Aden stared into their eyes and something sparked in the hearts. Shock and Holly watch as the boys eyes turn senere and lovely and they blushed.

"You know" said Raven "We're going to a Club that we know and I want to know if you and your brothers want to go with us." Eric and his brothers nodded and Followed the girl that,unknownly, there was someone in the shadows laughing. The three pairs headed to the grave yard and open a door that looked like a tomb. It was full of bright light and Skeleton all around. A song was playina And the Three begin to waltz to the song. "this is my favorte Song." Said Raven Getting close to Eric making him blush.

_**As above, so below, place your bets**_  
_**Which way the head will roll**_  
_**Made in your image, we are at least**_  
_**As twisted and mean as thee**_  
_**'Fore your eyes, what a curious sight**_  
_**Your children have turned on you**_  
_**And you say, you don't sleep well at night**_  
_**Well, we'll take care of that for you**_

_**Belle Marie Antoinette**_  
_**Love the pearls **_  
_**They'll make a great tourniquet**_  
_**Never did as you should and you claim**_  
_**It was all for our very own good**_  
_**'Twas a lie, a magnificent lie **_  
_**Now, your subjects have turned on you**_  
_**And you claim you had lots on your mind**_  
_**Well, we'll take care of that for you**_

_**Get that damn thing off her neck**_  
_**I'm the head of the board now I'm bored of her head**_  
_**Sharpen up the blade, boys. **_  
_**What are you waiting for?**_  
_**Here's where we all get ahead!**_  
_**Wipe that damn smile off your face**_  
_**Or we'll lop it off clean with our new guillotine**_  
_**Sharpen up the blade boys, what are you waiting for?**_  
_**Here's where we all get ahead!**_

_**All my troubles, all my pain**_  
_**Stems from this thing that you call a "brain"**_  
_**Be my guest, sever me from the source of all my agony**_  
_**What a shame, I've forgotten my name **_  
_**Without the use of my brain and**_  
_**My, bet I'll sleep well tonight**_  
_**Without this head of mine**_

_**Get this damn thing off my neck**_  
_**I'm the head of the board now I'm bored of my head**_  
_**Sharpen up the blade, boys **_  
_**What are you waiting for?**_  
_**Here's where we all get ahead!**_  
_**Wipe that damn smile off your face**_  
_**Or we'll lop it off clean with our new guillotine**_  
_**Sharpen up the blade, boys**_  
_**Bells are now tolling, soon heads will be rolling**_

_**Please Sir, for me, Sir, **_  
_**Won't you see if you see, Sir?**_  
_**Oh dear, I dread**_  
_**I seem to have lost my head **_  
_**I think I left it about**_  
_**It fell to the ground **_  
_**And I kicked it around**_  
_**Has anyone seen, no need to be mean, **_  
_**My bloody, fat, ugly head?**_  
_**Please Miss, for me, Sis, **_  
_**Won't you see if you see, Sis**_  
_**It's got black hair**_  
_**And it's kickin' about in the square**_  
_**I'm really not totally sure but**_  
_**I think that it might have rolled into the sewer.**_  
_**Has anyone seen, no need to be mean, **_  
_**My bloody, fat, ugly head?**_

Though the night the three pairs partyed very hard and got to know each other. "Howdo you know this place?" asked Aden,Looking deep in her purple eyes. Shock giggled and smiled, "Well My sister Raven Found this place when she was on a suger rampage." Zane rised an eyebrow ,"What does she mean?" Holly smirked and rolled her eyes, "When my sister eats too much Suger, She'll becomes crazy." Suddenly Bonejangle came to their table," Hey guys Raven Drank some coffee and so did the boy with her andthey have chainsaws."The four's eyes widen and ran while thanking him.

The boys Carried the girls back to the autobots place and knocked on the door. they gave the three heart necklaces called the heart of the ocean. Before Prime opened the door, They disappered into the night.


	9. Chapter 9, The Ball

Raven,Holly, and Shock look like they were in love the next morning and the Autobots. "Hey are you guys alright?" asked Bulkhead, scraching his head. Raven Looked at them,"Well Eric has twin borthers and fell for my sisters last night." Sari smirked at the sisters,"I see you date went well last night." Shock gasped and turned,"How did you know about last night?"Bee and Sari look at each other and begin snicker. Shock growled, "_Mass motu propio._" The two glowed a green light and they blurted out,"We saw you with those boys lastnight." Raven and Shock glared and with a battle cry, ran towards them. "What did she do to them?" asked Ratchet, confused. Holly rolled her eyes,"Shock did a truth spell." They heard a chainsaw and few broken glass so they rushed towards them.

Megatron looked angerly at the Blitzwing sibling when they got back. "where were you,three? I sent you three to capture the girl." The Blitzwing Tried to avoid the quetion that Megatron asked them."We were helping Random and we found out two things." said Icy, smirked. Megatron sneered with glint in his eyes."Really what are they?" Hothead cleared his voice, "She is Dead and she has very hot sisters." Starrscream smirked at the lovestruck boy,"Wait You're in love with these girls?"

Prowl,Prime,and Holly stop the fight between the four and saw the necklaces on the three dead girls. "where did you get the necklace?" Raven twriled her hair and looked down blusing,"Our dates gave them to us." Sari thought about something for a minute and had an idea."How about we thorw a party to meet these guys." The skellington triplets grined their insane grins. "Good idea. Lets make it a masquerade ball for charety." Prowl looked up at the celing and mouthed,"Someone who cares." Sari smiled and called her father,"Good idea." The three girls called there curshes.

Random got a phone call from Raven and picked up," Hello...Raven." Megatron hears the converstion and listen to him."A masquerade... of coruse we can go. we'll meet you there." When he hung up, megatron walked up to the three. "that's great plan, you three. Get this Raven and bring her here." the three bowed and turned into human.

At the charity Masquade ball at sumac's tower, The Blitzwing triplet entered with tuxes and black masks. "Eric...Zane...Aden nice to see you here." Raven said. Random turned to see her in a white ball gown with diamond on the neck area, Long white gloves, and Sliver- white mask and his mouth hung open. Shock was wearing a black gown with sliver stars and sliver mask which made hothead just stare at her. Holly was wearing a blue and white ball gown and blue mask causes Icy to smile. "Wow You girls look ... beautiful tonight." said random, blushes. Raven,Shock, and Holly giggled and thanked them. all though the night, they dance and laugh togather. A song that the girl heard from home begin to play.

_**A Minotaur's my butler, a Cyclops my valet**_  
_**A Centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way**_  
_**Through a river made of fire to a street that's paved with bones**_  
_**I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne**_

_**In the Land of the Dead**_  
_**Heck boy, ain't it grand?**_  
_**I'm the Overlord of the Underworld**_  
_**Cause I hold Horror's Hand**_  
_**In the Land of the Dead**_  
_**I'm darkside royalty**_  
_**I'm far renownd in the underground**_  
_**And you can't take that from me**_

_**Whoa! (whoa) Whoa! (whoa) Whoa! (whoa)**_  
_**Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!**_

_**Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be**_  
_**My bed is made of skulls; I'm in the lap of luxury**_  
_**I've got a Dragon's Blood jacuzzi; the Gorgons think it's cool**_  
_**And a seven-headed Hydra livin' in my swimmin' pool**_

_**In the Land of the Dead**_  
_**Heck boy, ain't it grand?**_  
_**I'm the Overlord of the Underworld**_  
_**Cause I hold Horror's Hand**_  
_**In the Land of the Dead**_  
_**I'm darkside royalty**_  
_**I'm far renowned in the underground**_  
_**And you can't take that away from me**_

_**No you can't take that from me**_

Raven hugged Random after the song was over,"Eric can you give a drink, please? I'm very thristy." Eric von Blitz nodded at her and went to the punch bowl. 'I can't beleve I have to do this but don't want to die.' he thought to himself while he spiked her drink. He handed her the drink and watch her drink the spiked drink. "Thanks eric." she said after she dranked it all. Eric nodded and smiled sadly.

A few hours later she felt the effects of the drug and started to feel wozy. Eric,aden, adn Zane carried her outside and Transformed back to thier normal forms."eric... whats going on?" Random strock his finger on her skin and made her fall asleep."it's alright,my love. Just fall asleep." Raven slowly close her eyes and was atpeace. Random put her in his cockpit and flew away with his brothers.


	10. Chapter 10, Truth and searching

Raven was still asleep in Random's cockpit and he was worried about her being in Megatron's cluches. His comm buzzed and Random fliched when he felt her stirinng in his cockpit. "Icy Take the call. It's waking her up." Icy nodded and took the call. "Eric... what's going on?" Raven asked, very drozy. Random noticed that the drug was wearing off. "It's okay. You should rest by the sound of your beautiful voice." Raven giggled and fall back to sleep while Icy finished with the call. "It was Megatron. he wanted to know if we got Raven." Hothead growls, " He called a fleashling." Random growled as well, thinking about what he said.

When they got to the base, Megatron got a good look at the undead girl,"she's quite innocent. No wonder you fell gaga over her." The insane blitzwing brother blushed and clear his throut,"Well yeah she very cute." while they were talking, Raven woke up to see she was sorrounded by the 'cons but not scared."Man and I thought the crimanals where I live were ugly but this guy" said Raven,Pointing at Starscream."Takes the cake. He's so ugly, I bet ten bucks the doctors slapped his momma across the face." The depeiticons looked at her and laughed when they heard her insult but Starscream who wanted to kill her, even though she already dead.

Random narrowed his eyes at Starscream and put himself in front of her,"Don't even dare lay a finger on her or I'm going to make puppets from your wires." Raven looked at Random with a 'you look familer' look on her face until it hit her," Eric Is that you?" Random stiffen at the question while Megatron looked at him angery look."So you do love her." Raven reveal her wings ,flew right in Megatron's face,and her eyes turn black. Strange human shaped shadows appered around her and Megatron her voice turn dark and scarchy,"If mess with him, you mess with me." Everyone excipt the blitzwing triplets,Lugnut, and megatron.

"YOOU DARE INSULT OUR GLORIOUS LEADER." yelled Lugnut, ready to punch her with his punch of death. Raven Calmed down a bit and the shadows disappered,"Sorry about that. Over reacted on that." Megatron Looked at her with a evil look,"Lugnut take our little guest to her cell." Raven tried to fight when Lugnut grabbed her, but he was to strong,"Hey Watch the wings, you bucket off screws and bolts." Megatron looked back at Random and glares,"I'll deal with you later."

At the Autobots Base, Everyone was looking all over the city for Raven who disappeared from last night party. Holly was very worried about her,"Ooooh I hope she didn't drink coffee." Bumblebee looked at her and was confused,"What happen's to her when she has coffe?" Shock and Holly thought for a few minutes while the rest of the autobots looked for Raven,"well Think of it as serial killer with a chainsaw, a flamethrower,and a machet who's very hyper and psychoic." Everyone heard what the dead girls and started panic as they franicly searched for her.

Raven curled into ball when her cell door open. Random,in his human form, entered the cell with a black eye and a bruised face. "Hey Raven. I brought hot chocolate for you and passion friut." She looked at him and hurt look on her face,"Why didn't you tell me that you were a Decepticon." Random hesitied a little bit, held her hands, and look in her eyes ," I would of gotten killed if I don't obey him and he told me not to tell you. But I Love you with all my spark, or you case, my heart." She looked deep in his eyes and she knew he was telling her the truth."I Beleave you Eric but I want to know you by your true self."

Random smiled and turned back into he's true form. Raven's eyes widen at his robot form and looked at him in awe. Random started to look worried when she didn't say anything."Raven?"

No response.

"Raven, I'm really sorry, I was just afraid that you'd reject me."

No response.

"Please don't give me the cold- UHNGHH!"

Response.

Raven grabbed his face and kiss him full of passion and love. "My god Eric. Your true form is so firace andd so hot." Random kissed her back and notice she was looking at his injuries,"how did get these?" Random Tried not to cry but there were tears coming out,"Megatron did this because stick up to you." Raven petted his head while sung in his ear.

**Just to meet, the you who lies far away**  
**(My feelings undelivered, I will send them to you)**  
**On a paper plane, I sent my words to you.**  
**(I squeezed all my emotion, onto paper for you)**  
**But this little plane was not intended**  
**to send all my love for you.**

**Inside I always knew**  
**Inside I always knew**  
**that a simple little plane couldn't carry love to you**  
**I search for the meaning**  
**I search for the meaning**  
**A meaning that I end up finding much too revealing**  
**"You're too faraway. You're much too faraway. "**

**Just to meet, the you who lies far away**  
**(My feelings undelivered, I will send them to you)**  
**In a small machine, I will place my love for you**  
**(I squeezed all my emotion, this machine, just for you)**  
**And it flew high up into the large blue sky,**  
**Yet ended up like before.**

**Inside I always knew**  
**Inside I always knew**  
**that a simple little plane couldn't carry love to you**  
**I search for the meaning**  
**I search for the meaning**  
**A meaning that I end up finding much too revealing**  
**Inside I always knew**  
**Inside I always knew**  
**that a poorly-made machine couldn't carry my love to you**  
**I search for the meaning**  
**I search for the meaning**  
**A meaning that I end up finding much too deceiving**  
**And that was all that it meant.**  
**Yes, that was all that it meant.**

**"Into this spaceship...**  
**I put... all my emotions for you.**  
**I will finally meet you,**  
**just as I had promised. "**

**Inside I always knew**  
**Inside I always knew**  
**That the spaceship I had made would never carry love to you.**  
**I search for the meaning**  
**I search for the meaning**  
**Everything means that you are far away.**

**Inside I always knew**  
**Inside I always knew**  
**That reaching you was impossible for me**  
**And still I keep on trying**  
**I'll always keep on trying **

Random calmed and looked at her,"My real name is Random Blitzwing and Zane and Aden's real names ar Icy and Hothead. Raven giggled,"I should of known that would be your name. I think I have a idea on how to get back with Megatron." Random's eye rigde lifted,"How may I ask?" Raven smiled evilly that looks like his insane smile,"Prank him and blame someone for it."


	11. Chapter 11,Prank and tango of the night

Random's eyes widen in fear when hear what she said."M-megatron but he'll find out that we did it." The dead girl lookes at her love and started to chant some strange dialict. The youngest of the Blitzwing triplets was about to ask want she saying when he felt it. A strange wave of relaxition crashed down on him and had a distiant look in his eyes. "Random do you want to help me with the prank?" Random blicked his eyes and nodded,"Yeah I love to help." Raven smiled and kissed him on the lips with passion.

For couple of hours they were making out and it was getting hot. Suddenly someone opened the door and they heard a gasp,"Please Get a room." The two lovers looked up to see Blackaracnia,covering her eyes. "Whoa amazing A robot that half spider." Blackarania snarled at the dead girl,"why do you like me?" Raven smiled,closed her eyes and transformed to her true form.

The spider femme was freaking out while random stared at her dead beauty."Wow you're more then I imagne." Raven smirks and they started to make out while Blackaraniawas calming down."So what are you talking about?" RANdom and Raven stoppe and said,"We're Planing a prank on Megatron and blame it on starscream." Blackarania blinks but smirks,"Need help?"

That night, Megatron was sleeping in his room when he heard knocking on his door. Grumbling, he open the door to see no one there. He shut the door and went back to sleep,unknown that,someone is in the room with him. Blackarania hid in the corner of the celing while she waited for megatron to fall back asleep and when he did, she injected her posion in him, making him outcold. She open the door for Random and Raven who came in with a welder,a ladder,Pink panit and a tutu. All three of them got to work and when they were done, they planted the evedines in Starscream's room.

Next morning, everyone was awake and was doing their regular thing until they heard some curses and yelling. Random,Raven and Blackaracnia runs to Megtron's room and lookes around. "UP HERE YOU IDIOTS." yelled Megatron, above them. They looked up and tried not to laugh so they won't get caught. Megatron was covered in pink paint and was welded to the celing."Oh gods of Halloween, what happen to you?" asked Raven,smirking and between the two friends of hers. Megatron glared at them,"What do you think? GET ME DOWN."Random and Blackarania got him down while Raven looked out the door.

"You know last night I saw Starscream went out of your room carring a welder,pink paint,a tutu, and a syringe with him." Megatron went into rage,"WHAT?" He ran out of the roombut didn't see the three hi five each other. That night,Random was playing with his giutar when a note slipped underneath his door. He went to it and read it. "Please meet me in the woods. Love Raven." He smiled and ran into the woods to find a beautiful sight.

There, on a hill and a bright full moon, was Raven Skellington,sitting down in a long sleevless red dress."Hello my dear." said Random, startling the undead female he loved. She stood up and turned towards him,"Oh you came. I'm glad that megatron was beating up Starscream right now." Random took something out of his subspace pocket and gave it to her. It was crystal rose that he got from his world. Raven gasped and took the rose,"Oh Random It's very sweet." They stared into each other eyes and started to dance under the moonlight. As they dance, Random begin to play a song he heard.

_**First there is desire **_  
_**Then... passion! **_  
_**Then... suspicion! **_  
_**Jealosy! Anger! Betrayel! **_  
_**Where love is for the highest bidder, **_  
_**There can be no trust. **_  
_**Without trust,. **_  
_**There is no love! **_  
_**Jealosy. **_  
_**Yes, jealosy... **_  
_**Will drive you... will drive you... will drive you... mad! **_

_**Roxanne **_  
_**You don't have to put on that red light **_  
_**Walk the streets for money **_  
_**You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right **_

_**Roxanne **_  
_**You don't have to wear that dress tonight **_  
_**Roxanne **_  
_**You don't have to sell your body to the night **_

_**His eyes upon your face **_  
_**His hand upon your hand **_  
_**His lips caress your skin **_  
_**It's more than I can stand **_

_**(Roxanne) **_  
_**Why does my heart cry? **_  
_**(Roxanne) **_  
_**Feelings I can't fight **_  
_**You're free to leave me, but just don't decieve me **_  
_**And please believe me when I say I love you **_

_**Yo que te quiero tanto, qué voy a hacer **_  
_**Me dejaste, me dejaste **_  
_**En un tango **_  
_**El alma se me fue **_  
_**Se me fue el corazon **_  
_**Ya no tengo ganas de vivir **_  
_**Porque no te puedo convencer **_  
_**Que no te vendas Roxanne **_

_**(Roxanne) **_  
_**Why does my heart cry? **_  
_**(Roxanne) **_  
_**Feelings I can't fight **_  
_**(Roxanne) **_  
_**You don't have to put on that red light **_  
_**Roxanne **_  
_**(Roxanne) **_  
_**(Roxanne)**_

Raven looked back at the moon after the song and dance was over. Random grabbed her chin and kissed her and she return the kiss with exterme passion. As that was happening,Starscream flew over and saw them. "MEgatron will be please to see this." he thought to himself while taking Pictures. Raven and random,in their true form,explore the woods."I'm glad I met you,Raven. Megatron was so harsh on me and my brothers until you came along." Raven blushed and was about to say something when she sees her sisters and Autobots in front of them.


	12. Chapter 12,pusnishment and blue fire

Prime took out his axe and ponited at Random,who is human."Raven get away from him." Raven giggled,which cause the autobots and her sister to look confused,"Optimus I'm fine. He's Eric,my boyfriend." Holly and Shock's mouths went wide with surpise,"Wait if eric is a deceticon then Aden and Zane are too?" The youngest of the Skellington sisters nodded,"Their real names are Icy and Hothead."

"We want to see them for ourselves." said Shock,crossing her hands. Raven smiled as she looked at Random,who was calling his brothers,"Thier coming now." Autobots was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "What is going on?" asked Bumblebee, totally confused. Sari looked smugged,"They're in love with the blitzwing triplets,that's what's going on."

Icy and Hothead arrived in their normal forms andhuman sized,"Random what's going-" They saw holly and shock with their brother,Raven,and the Autobots. Hothead growled at Random and back him up to a tree,'Random Why is the Autobots here and our girlfriends?" Random put his hands up to defend himself and Shock did a wolf whisle. "Damn... You hotter then ever." Icy looked confused at her and shrunk to human sized,"You're not freaking out at us?"

Holly shook her head and blushed,"No You're not the only who is hiding their true form." Icy and hothead was shock when Holly and Shock turn into their undead true forms,"Whoa You look amazing." All three girls giggled and looked shy in front of them.

Optimus clearedhis throut causing the three couples to look at him,"Raven I'm sending you back with The blitzwing triplets to spy on the 'cons." Raven grinned evilly,"You got it,O.P. I'll keep you posted on thier evil plans." Holly and Shock glared at her boyfriend,"keep an eye on her and don't give her coffee."

As they flew away Raven sighed and had her head laying on her lover's chest as Icy flew to the decepticon's base,"Oh Random...It's great that you and me togather." Random smirked wonkly and started to make out with her. It started to get foggy in the cockpit when Icy intreve," Cool your jets, Random. She only a human some what." Random rolled his eye as he hummed a song in her ear.

_**Creaking is the door so gently,**_  
_**Side to side calling your name.**_  
_**Never ever ever ever open that door,**_  
_**Things won't be the same.**_  
_**Crawling is the spiders hand,**_  
_**Searching for it's prey.**_  
_**Soon You'll be caught next,**_  
_**Trapped in the spiders web!**_

_**Find our eyes before the full moon,**_  
_**Make sure other mother doesn't find you,**_  
_**A button in the eye will surely curse you.**_  
_**The witch will eat you too!**_

_**Find our eyes before the full moon,**_  
_**Make sure other mother doesn't find you,**_  
_**A button in the eye will surely curse you.**_  
_**The witch will eat you too!**_  
_**Crawling is the spiders hand,**_  
_**Searching for it's prey.**_  
_**Soon You'll be caught next,**_  
_**Trapped in the spiders web!**_

When they enter the 'Cons place, Random turn transformer sized and carried the dead princess to his room."You know Raven,I Don't have much friends,Only my brothers." Raven looked at him,"I don't have many friends ether. But At least you have me." Megatron was watching in the shadows as the young couple kissing,'ahhh how cute... I think it's time to crush these lovers.', He thought moving deeper into the shadows.

Random set the girl that he fell in love with on his desk to let her sleep. He sighed nd relaxed when he lay down on his put in his giant ipod in his ears and turned it up loud,but so loud that he didn't hear Megatron, starscream, and lugnut come in the room. Megatron pulled out the ipod while Starscream and Lugnut pulled him up and held him still. "you betaryed me,Random. Now you need to pay the price." said Megatron,Punching him in the stomach.

Random groned and bent forward but the two held him and let Megatron continue wailing on him. Raven heard the screams and sees Megatron hurting him,"Leave him alone, You big crankshaft." Megatron turned to and smirked,"You don't scare me,fleashling." He flicked her in to the a wall as the two decepticons hold her love laughed at her.

Icy and Hothead came in to see their brother get beat up by Megatron while the two of his men held him,"What are you doing?" Megatron growled and pointed his fusion gun at them."Back off you two or you go to the pit." Unknown to the mechs in the room, Raven started to was watching Megatron take out a whip that was sparking with electrsity and started to whip her lover. The halloween princess started to shake in anger,"Stop it...Stop it... STOP IT."

When she yelled,She brust into blue flames and turn into her ture form. She created a fire ball as big as megatron's head and launch it in Megatron's diration. Megatron was sent flying thought a wall and cause Lugnut and starscream to run,screaming theeir heads off when they saw her in her true colors.

She tried to calm down but she can't back down. She rowred like a beast and the flames grew bigger and hotter. Random stood up,went over to her, and massage her shoulders,"Please calm down for me. You need to calm down." She cried and the flames begin to die down. "Random...you're hurt..." she whispered, very weak. Then she passed out from exuostion and he caught her. Icy turn into his jet form,"Come on. we're going to the autobot base."


	13. Chapter 13, Got their father

When they got there, Raven was getting terribly ill and dizzy. Ratchet looked over her and Sari and The Skellington girls knew that he liked the littlest one of the dead girls even though she's insane. Random was pacing frantly and his brothers tries to calm him down. "Random She'll be fine. You don't need to worry." said Icy, leading him to the couch. Random nodded and tried to calm down but couldn't. Shock and Prowl gave him some oil with cybertronion herbs. "Here this might help him calm down."

Jack looked at te device that Lock created,"Um Lock what is this?" It was like a cross breed of a cellphone and video camera. "It's a way we can contact my sisters and see them." Doctor looked at the device and huffed,"How do you know that would work. It might blow up like Barrel's." All of the men in the lab turn to where Barrel who was covered in soot. "Let's test it then." said Lock, typing in Shock's number. when He got her, Jack was shocked when he saw Shock making out with Hothead.

"Shockette Alexandrea Skellington, What are you doing and Who is that?" Shock and Hothead jumped when they heard Jack's voice,"Shockette? That's your name?" The hotheaded skellington sister blushed and picked up her phone,"Dad Please don't use my real name out loud in front of my boyfriend." Holly,Icy,Random, and Raven came into veiw and saw Jack.

The boys were little creeped out while the girls looked shock."Dad how did you get connection in the land of the living." Jack explained about that and the girl explained about the boys. Jack noticed that Raven had a black eye,"Raven What happened to your eye?" Raven covered her blackeye and shook in fear. Random spoke up for her,"Sir She stood up for me when Megatron started to beat me up for being with her and he flicked her away like a bug." Jack growled which caused them to gulp,"Bring him here." The girls nodded and went to their room while getting weapons.

HOLLY, SHOCK, AND RAVEN  
Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws

HOLLY  
I wanna do it

RAVEN  
Let's draw straws

SHOCK  
Jack said we should work together  
Three of a kind

HOLLY, SHOCK, AND RAVEN  
Birds of a feather  
Now and forever  
Wheeee  
La, la, la, la, la  
Kidnap the Decepticon, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights

SHOCK  
First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate

HOLLY  
Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this big old robot man  
Let's pop him in boiling acid  
And when he's done we'll beat him up

HOLLY, SHOCK, AND RAVEN  
Kidnap the Decepticon  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years  
Then see if he talks

SHOCK  
Then Mr. Jack Skellington  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'II be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will cook him rare

HOLLY,SHOCK,AND RAVEN  
Wheeee

RAVEN  
I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door  
And then knock three times  
And when he answers  
Megatron will be no more

SHOCK  
You're so stupid, think now  
Lf we blow him up to smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And then Dad will beat us black and green

HOLLY,SHOCK,AND RAVEN  
Kidnap the Decepticon  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then, see if he is sad

HOLLY AND SHOCK  
Because Our father is the meanest guy  
Around  
If I were on his scaring list, I'd get out of town

RAVEN  
He'II be so pleased by our success  
That he'II reward us too, I bet

HOLLY,SHOCK,AND RAVEN  
Perhaps he'II make his special brew  
Of snake and spider stew  
Ummm!  
We're his little henchmen and  
We take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side

SHOCK  
I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb

RAVEN  
I'm not the dumb one

HOLLY  
You're no fun

SHOCK  
Shut up

HOLLY  
Make me

SHOCK  
I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'II see  
We'II send a present to his door  
Upon there'II be a note to read  
Now, in the box we'II wait and hide  
Until his curiosity entices him to look inside

RAVEN  
And then we'll have him  
One, two, three

HOLLy, SHOCK, AND RAVEN  
Kidnap the Decepticon, beat him with a stick  
Lock him up for ninety years, see what  
makes him tick  
Kidnap the Deceptcon, chop him into bits  
Daddy is sure to get his kicks

Kidnap the Decepticon, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the Key

Raven,Holly, and shock summoned weapons by their halloween magic and Shock summoned a broom while the twinss spread their wings. "Hold on girls you can't go out on your own." said prime, not wanting them to turned to him with angry green eyes,"Optimus You must understand. We need to avange our sister by hurting Megatron and make him meet our father. It's a family thing."


	14. Chapter 14, Fear illusion hex

Raven, Holly, and Shock angerly flew to the 'cons place to knock out the leader and take him to their father for judgement. Shock was growling and spouting lightning in her hands. "HE'S GOING TO PAY." She screamed in fury. Holly rolled her eyes at Shock's anger, she knows that she can't control her anger. "Shock Dad told us not to harm him,only to bring the dope to him." Shock pouted,"You think he'd mind if he put up a fight and got a little injury on the way? Like, a mild concussion or something?" Holly sigh,she knows she wants to hurt the guy who hurt Raven. Speaking of which,She hasn't said a word since they left the Autobot base.

"Raven what's wrong?"asked Holly,worried about her twin sister. Raven said nothing but stared into space. Shock stared at the youngest with a scowl,"Your sister asked you a question, Raven. Answer her now." Raven shook her head,"It's nothing, sisters. I'm alright." Shock rolled her eyes,"Raven, we havent fallen for that trick in ages, somethings wrong, whats wrong? " Raven growled and looked at her sisters,"nothing's wrong. Now shut up." Shock's and Holly's eyes widen in shock at her anger. They decided that it would be best to shut up, they didnt want to lose thier heads.

"Wonder what's eating her?" whispered Shock,werided out by the cute girl in the group. Holly shurgged,"Maybe its what Megatron did." What they didn't know is that Raven is going to put a hex on him to show him what true fear is. She giggled insanly as she thought of the hex. When they arrive at the cave where Random told them, Lugnut was standing outside.

He saw the three girl,he was shaking in his armor. When Raven was there in his leader cluches, they didn't know how much power that the girls have. "Ahhh it's the big lug that hurt my little sister." said Shock, cracking her knuckles. He gluped and ran away,screaming to his master. Shock and Holly turn to Raven and wondered what she did to them.

Lugnut welding the door shut while he explained his leader the danger about the girls. Megatron rolled his optics and chuckled,"Lugnut You have nothing to worry about." Lugnut looked at him with a crazy look,"No offence my Lord, but ARE YOU NUTS? THAT GIRL NEARLY DISTORYIED YOU. I THINK SHE'S A DEMON FROM THE PIT."

The war lord laughed at his loyal comrade,"A pit spawn? Don't make me laugh. There is no way-" Suddenly the doors came off and was thrown towards the two. They ducked and see the Skellington sisters, very pissed. "What do you want,freaks?" Holly crossed her arms,"Your coming with us Megatron. Our father wants to see you." Shock nodded,cracking her knuckles,"You have a chioce. the easy or the hard way." Megatron laughed and froze when he turn to see Raven mumbling under her breath.

"Metus ventu-vivo. Metus laedo ledo in suus pectus."

Suddenly His blurred and then sees his ex bondmates around him. They were his worst fear because they abused him and he had to put a restraning order on them. The femmes looked pissed off and had their weapons out. All the while,the people in the room watch him curl up in fear."Raven what did you do to him?" Asked Shock,mouth wide open.

"I did a fear illusion hex, make see his true fear. Making it easer to get him to our father." said Raven, smriked at the curled form of the war lord. Befor they stuffed him in the sack, Starscream stop them,"I want Megatron back alive. Damagded is Ok, I just needs him alive so that I can kill him and take over the Decepticons and decree that anyone who is from Halloween Town is to be treated with the utmost respect, and to run away from when mad." Holly,Shock and Raven Looked at him and nodded."Alright."

Starscreams just grins and says "thanks", before reaching over and pushing a button that will stop Megatron from running away. They stuffed him the sack and went on their way. At the Autobot base, Random Blitzwing was humming a tune while he was waiting for his sweet heart. But he didn't know her father was still on the screen.

**_Look how she lights up the sky_**  
**_Ma belle Skellington  
_****_So far above me yet I_**  
**_Know her heart belongs to only me_**  
**_J'adore, J'taime, Raven_**

**_You're my queen of the night_**  
**_So still, so bright_**  
**_To someone as beautiful as she_**  
**_Who loves someone like me_**  
**_Love always finds a way, it's true_**  
**_And I love you Raven  
_****_Oooh, yeah!_**

**_Love is beautiful_**  
**_Love is wonderful_**  
**_Love is everything, do you agree?_**  
**_Mais oui!_**  
**_Look how she lights up the sky_**  
**_I love you, Raven_**

Jack Coughed so he got his attention,"Random I see you and your brothers have a romantic sence for my daughters." Hothead and Icy heard this and all of them blush at that. "We.. well.. they're like us in every way." said Icy,rubbing his neck. "Jack and the blitzwing triplets talked to them unknown that the girls are back from their mission. "Father we brought him."

Jack turn to see the screaming warlord,"You used the fear illusion hex, didn't you Raven?" Raven looked gulity while Shock lifted the hex off of megatron. "What the-" Asked megatron,stopping to see a very angery Jack Skellington.


	15. Chapter 15,Rage

Megatron stared at the angry Jack Skellington. 'So this is their father. He doesn't look scary.' Jack stared at him for what felt like hours. The war lord suddenly had this feeling that this, 'king of all terror and horror', is staring at his soul. He felt terrified for once of his life cycle and was thankful that none of his soliders aren't seeing him like this.

"You hurt one of my Children."

Megatron rolled his eyes," Yeah so what? She's very weak for femme. When I say femme, I mean female." Jack growled which made everyone even Prowl cringed in fear. "YOU DARE INSULT MY LITTLE BLACK BIRD."

Raven blushed when her father said her pet name and Random smirked," 'Little black bird. It fits you well." She giggles as she lead him outside. Bumblebee and sari saw them leave and started to follow them. "Bumblebee... Sari we're heading to paris. If you tell anyone, We'll hurt you and prank you til you die."

Megatron and Jack was arguing with each other and the Autobots watching it."will this last long?' asked Ratchet,getting annoyed at this. Shock shook her head,"It will take awhile." Megatron snapped "Your dauthgers are way over their heads. we're in war. That black haired idoit of a daughter is such a hag."

That did it, Jack walked off screen and yelled," Doctor, send me over there. I'm going to beat the crap out of him and show him the meaning of hell." The Skellington sisters looked scared and worried, "Dad you can't be serious."

Jack smiled, "Oh i'm serious." When he disappeared, Holly and Shock pulled everyone out of the room except for Megatron, who was confused at the moment.

"Girls what's going on? "Asked Prime. Holly sighed and explained while Shock told the boyfriends about their father.

Suddenly a portal opens above them and saw a skeleton in a pinstriped tux and a bat shaped bow tie. Fire came out of his eye sockets and his teeth were like shark teeth and as crooked. He walked over the warlord and punched him right in the mouth.

"Damn wait a Kilk. You're a human… somewhat. How can that hurt me?" Jack growled an inhuman growl and grabbed the war lord by the throat. "When you're dead, you don't have any limits." Megatron growled and pushed him away.

"you think you can defeat ME."

In the other room, the autobots was shock what they saw.

"So He is the most feared creature in your world?"

Holly nodded, "He's not a mean guy. It's just when we are in danger, he gets over protective."

Ratchet rubbed his head. "We can see that. "

Jack came in with cybertronion blood on him and out breath, "Hey …. Has anyone seen Raven? Megatron wants to say a few words." Icy and Hothead looked around. " Hey...Random's missing.

Bumblebee and Sari backed away slowly with shifty eyes but Prowl notice it. "Bumblebee..Sari where are they?" The autobots turn to the two as they froze in their place. " Well ... they told us that their on a date so they went out."

"Do you know where they are?"

Meanwhile at Paris, Raven, wearing a victorian sleeved dark blue dress with card symbols buttons, a corset with a gold watch, and a beret hat, was on top of the Eiffel tower while making out with Random.

"This is a good idea to get away. We got to thank Bumblebee for this."

"Yeah but will your dad become upset if he finds out about us being here?" said Random, getting nervous. After all, he saw his girlfriend angry and it wasn't very pretty. her angry was cross between of megatron and unicron rage.

Raven giggles and shook her head; She knew that he's very worried about her father meeting him. After all she's the princess of the underworld and the halloween world.

"Random You shouldn't worry about him, he thinks you're very sweet." Suddenly she hear her scare phone playing "this is halloween" telling her it's her father calling.

"Hello?"

"Raven why are you in Paris?"

Raven's eyes widen but sighed,"Bumblebee told you,didn't he?"

"Yes I hope your not doing anything spontainious."

Raven put the phone on speaker so Random could hear,"Dad we're hang out here until Megatron says sorry and he says that I can throw a party at his base involing alcoholic drinks from humans, people from our world, and for both teams."

"You are not going to drink alcohol."

Raven can hear groaning and she tell that two of them was Hothead and Shock. "Alright dad we'll be back soon." When he hung up, she turned to Random and smiled at him. "All set, my mad Robot?" Random smiles insanly while he setts up the bungee cords so they can jump off. "Ready, sweet undead princess." They stood on the railing, strapped on the bungee cords,and jumped off,"YEAHHHHHHHHHH HOOOOOOO."

When they were done bungee jumping, they started to go to a cafe. Random turn to ask if she's hungry to see Raven's eyes turn black and her face went blank. She trip over and almost hit the pavement but Random caught her.

Raven's vision

_Random,Icy, and Hothead was in chains and kneeling before Megatron. They were beat up and Hothead's visor was cracked. Megatron was talking to them but she couldn't hear him. She could see Random shaking in fear and sees the warlord clutching his fusion cannon. Raven sees him point the gun at triplets and fired._

He said her name to try to snap her of it but she didn't snap out of it. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gentle. " Raven... Raven snap out of it."


End file.
